May I Have This Dance
by RegalButterfly86
Summary: A few dance requests for Regina. Written for a prompt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For Lala-Kate. Posted on Tumblr months ago. Just realized I didn't have it here.

She watches as he travels her office, pausing here and there to study an object before moving on, and as he settles into the chair across from her, she smiles and tilts her head. "Are you bored?" He shrugs his shoulders, resting his chin on his hand.

"No, I was just thinking." His fingers tap on her desk as his eyes venture over the piles of paperwork scattered across it.

Regina watches him for a moment longer before dropping her pen onto the unfinished document in front of her, and leans back in her chair. "May I ask what about?" His eyes dart upward to meet hers, and a shy smile stretches across his blushing cheeks. She purses her lips to keep the forming smirk hidden. Spending time – that he requested – with her son, even if he didn't remember her, would always bring joy to her life.

Henry shrugs his shoulders, scratching his fingernail against the folded corner of a piece of paper. "It's nothing really. I don't want to interrupt your work." Regina shakes her head, sitting straight once more as she crosses her arms and leans toward him.

"Nonsense. These things can wait." She grins, chasing away his hesitance as he stares at her. Henry lifts the corner of his mouth, sighing as he lets her warmth and sincerity wash over him. "What's on your mind, Henry?"

He looks away, focusing his eyes on the apple resting on the corner of her desk. "There's this girl," Regina's eyes widen and her grin grows, but she pulls back when Henry glances in her direction. "And there's a school dance in a few months…" He trails off, gauging her reaction thus far, and Regina nods her head, encouraging him to continue and fighting everything in her not to react as his mother. He bites his bottom lip, a faint pink coloring his cheeks once more. "I, I," His brow furrows in frustration and he looks down with embarrassment to his lap.

Regina frowns, shakes her head, and reaches across her desk for his hand. "You don't know how to dance?" She questions, but she already knows the answer. She hadn't been able to teach him, and during her curse, there had been no grand parties or dances. She hadn't enjoyed the ones in the Enchanted Forest; she had made it a point to leave them behind, but now, she regrets having kept such an experience away from him. Not everyone detested dances; not everyone was forced to attend.

Henry shakes his head, pulling away from her as he falls back in his chair. "Yeah. What if she wants to dance? What if I look stupid in front of the whole school?" Regina smiles, studying her son as he fights off another fit of embarrassment, and if he wasn't in so much distress over it all, she'd even tease him a little.

"I could show you." His hopeful eyes – a mirrored image of his grandmother's – shoots to hers, and she nods her head, standing up and motioning for him to do the same. He hesitates, doesn't move until she has made it around her desk, but he quickly accepts her hand when she reaches it out toward him with a soft, "May I have this dance?"

His eyes are wide and attentive as they move to the center of the room, and as he follows her directions on where to place his hands, he asks, "You know how to dance? Where'd you learn?" Regina fights back memories of hard lessons learned and years of being pranced around for show, and she tries her best to reply with a steady voice as they begin with easy steps.

"My mother taught me and had me take lessons for many years. Not to mention," She adds, tilting her head and smirking. "I'm the mayor. I have to attend every social event this town has. I most definitely should know how to dance." Henry chuckles, his eyes dropping to their feet and his brow furrowing as he counts the steps out loud. She lets him for a moment before moving her finger to his chin and lifting his gaze back to hers.

"Don't look down. It's a hard habit to break."

Henry nods, forcing his eyes to remain on hers. "Why are you doing this? Why bother showing me? It's not like I'm going to learn in time for the dance at school." Regina ceases their movements, frowning at him. Henry glances away, catching her glare and somehow understanding she doesn't approve.

"Henry," He looks up, feeling a connection to the way she calls his name, almost as if he's heard it a million times before, but he's only just met her. How could that be true? "You are capable of anything. Look at what you've done so far?" He nods his head, sighing before starting their dance again. Regina lets him guide their dance for a moment, watching closely as his features transform before her. "You're doing great. We can practice any time you like, and before you know it, you'll be sweeping this young girl off her feet." Henry lifts his hopeful eyes to hers with a wide smile illuminating the entire room.

"Really? You think so?" She nods again, reassuring him. "And you really don't mind teaching me more?" She releases a smile that challenges his as she shakes her head.

"Of course not. Any time, Henry, I mean it." He nods his head, clearing his throat before placing his focus back on the task at hand. When his eyes drop to their feet again, she taps the back of his hand with her finger and reminds him quietly to keep his eyes off the ground.

"Right. Sorry." He straightens, grasps her hand and waist a little tighter, and forces his attention to settle onto the wetness in her eyes and the shakiness to her smile. He wonders about her, but before he can ask, she's giving him instructions once more. He'll learn to dance; not only for the girl back home in New York but for the mayor who seems to brighten up whenever he is around her. There's something curious about her – besides the mysterious pull and instant care for her that he feels – telling him to be her friend, to be kind, and to give her more of a chance than he would a stranger. She's someone important, and he wishes he knew how.


	2. Chapter 2

Why they are throwing a party – nowhere near the extravagant Enchanted Forest balls but still the biggest one Storybrooke has seen – while they have a mysterious villain running loose in the town baffles Regina. Yes, she wants to celebrate Emma and Henry's homecoming, but she'd much rather wait until they are safe and her son remembers her. Regina sighs, shaking her head as she stares out to the dance floor. She watches as couples twirl and dip, laughing their way through song after song. No one spares a moment to think about the danger looming over their heads, but she supposes that is what makes her the queen and everyone else… not.

Regina looks down, placing her focus back on the list of facts on the paper in front of her. They know nothing of the person seeking revenge or disaster or destruction or whatever it is they want. She sighs, tapping her pen against the table and running through her hazy memories once again. She is missing something important; she can feel it itching against her skin.

"You know, I forced you to come so you'd relax and have some fun, Regina." Mary Margret plops down in the chair next to her, taking a deep breath and rubbing a hand over her stomach.

Regina glances at her before leaning back and crossing her arms. "I agreed to show up, not to be a fool." She pauses, her eyes darting over the crowd before them. "And certainly, not to dance." Mary Margret sighs, taking her eyes away from the celebration.

"If you're worried no one will want to dance with you, David has offered." Regina snarls, shaking her head as the pregnant princess reaches for her notebook. "What's this?" The corners of her lips dip down and her gaze locks onto Regina. "We'll figure this out, Regina. Whoever is after us this time, they obviously aren't planning to attack tonight so we should enjoy it. Live in the good moments between the bad."

Regina rolls her eyes, snatching her list away. "Go dance and leave me alone." Mary Margret exhales, placing a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder as she rises to her feet.

"Try to relax a little. I know it's hard… with everything going on… Henry," She pauses, catching the warning glare being sent her way. "We'll find a way." Regina crosses her arms, glaring at the party goers until Mary Margret disappears from her peripheral view. They are all idiots, and now the very idiots she needs to protect. Whoever this new threat is, they shouldn't be taken so lightly, and Regina scans the crowd once more for any suspicious behavior, her eyes lingering a moment longer on the new comers than the familiar townsfolk.

Once she is satisfied that the party is temporarily safe, she returns to her list, but after a moment, begins to doodle along the side of the page, her mind drifting to memories of her son. If only she can find a way to awaken his memories…

"May I have this dance, Madame Mayor?" She startles at the voice, calming down quickly at the familiarity of it, and she lifts her gaze to find a sweet grin and shining eyes awaiting her answer. She smiles back, nodding her head and placing her hand in his.

As he leads her onto the floor, Regina studies the differences in her little prince, the growth spurt she's missed, the way his hair curls along his forehead, how his cheeks have lost a bit of their roundness. It brings tears to her eyes, and he frowns when he notices. Regina shakes her head, wrapping her hand around his and placing the other on his shoulder. "Why did you ask me to dance… instead of one the young girls standing by the wall?" She asks, taking the conversation away from the wetness in her eyes and her mind away from the time she's missed.

"I thought we could practice a bit more. You did say any time." He focuses on the music for a moment, counting his steps while forcing his eyes to remain on hers. Regina smiles, nodding her head as they begin spinning around the floor. Neither notices the crowd stepping to the sides, watching as their anxious queen is calmed by their young prince, the only person to have ever accomplished such a feat. "Also," A faint blush colors his cheeks, and he looks down to hide it. "You seemed upset, and you haven't danced tonight. I," He trails off, stumbling in his steps, but Regina tightens her grip, bringing his attention back to her and off his fumbling. He sighs, settling his heartbeat and relaxing under her soft grin and warm eyes. "I thought you'd spent enough time on paperwork."

"I suppose I have." She smiles, bending her knees long enough to twirl under his arm. When she faces him again, her hand moves to his cheek instead of his shoulder. "You're doing wonderfully. I think the girls are getting a little jealous." She chuckles as his mouth falls open in an embarrassed gasp before he thanks her.

After a moment, Henry furrows his brow, tilting his head as he looks into her eyes. "You know," He starts, assisting her in twirling once again. "I wasn't the only one to notice you hadn't danced tonight." At her creasing brow, Henry stops their movements, smiling as the song comes to an end. "I made a bet with Mr. Locksley that I could win a dance with you first. Little does he know, I have an advantage!"

She purses her lips at his smug smirk, shaking her head before lifting her arms to start another dance. Henry shakes his head, bowing out gracefully. "It seems the girls aren't the only ones we made jealous." Henry motions with a nod of his head to the person behind her. "I think he's ready for his dance with you." Regina turns to acknowledge the man behind her, and a soft gasp passes through her lips as her eyes land on Robin.

He stares back at her with a hopeful grin as he offers her his hand. "May I interrupt?"

Regina hesitates, her fear of this man's importance in her life making her want to run for the third time.

Henry steps up to her, gaining her attention as he places a gentle hand on her upper back and guides her forward. "You've done enough paperwork, remember?" She bites her bottom lip, glancing over her shoulder at him. He lowers his hand, losing some of his confidence. "Have some fun tonight. For me?" He pauses, straightening his shoulders at her falling resolve to decline Robin's offer. "I'll buy our donuts in the morning." He chants, his smile bringing forth one of her own.

His offer to buy their breakfast is too sweet for her to ignore. He truly wants to see her having fun, and as she nods her head, she sees a glimpse of the Henry she raised, the one that remembers her, loves her, and only wants her happiness. "If I dance with him, then you have to dance with one of them." She points toward the wall, casually challenging her son. He blushes, but nods his head. She smiles, looking down as she braces herself for a dance with her soulmate, but before she can turn around to face him, Henry pulls her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad I got to meet you." Regina wraps her arms around Henry, hugging him back before encouraging him to have fun of his own. He takes a deep breath, waves to Robin, and then walks away.

Robin waits patiently as Regina watches her son, her breathing uneven and her shoulders tense. When she finally faces him, he reaches out his hand again as a new song begins playing, thanking her when she accepts it and allows him to guide her further onto the dance floor.

"I'm only doing this for my son." She blinks, inhaling and exhaling as they stop in the middle of the floor.

Robin nods at her explanation, placing his hand on her waist as they start their dance. "Of course." He leans in closer, his whisper brushing against his ear. "Just as the bet was for you."

Regina pulls away from him, her brow furrowing. "Wha-." Understanding washes over her and she sighs, shaking her head. "You didn't have to do that." Her shoulders relax as he twirls her, letting the knowledge of his tattoo slip to the back of her mind. Henry wants her to enjoy herself tonight; therefore, she will do just that.

He smiles at her, tugging her closer as they sway to the soft tunes echoing off the walls around them. "A simple thank you would suffice, Milady."

Regina lowers her stare to the small space between them, a grin threatening to take over her features. "And what if," She glances up at him, her eyes darting between his lips and his eyes. "A simple thank you would not express how greatly I appreciate what you did." She arches an eye brow at his constant smile, feeling one of her own stretching her lips.

Robin hums as he feigns thinking, bringing her fingers to his lips as he asks, "perhaps a second dance would?" He presses his lips to her knuckles staring hopefully at her before lowering their joined hands to his chest. "Or maybe even that drink?"

Regina smirks, tapping his hand with one of her fingers as she stares at their hands. "Perhaps." She lifts her eyes back to his, leaning closer to him and letting her breath coast against his lips. "Shall we see?" With that she pushes away from him, a smug smirk on her lips as he twirls her before tugging her back into his embrace.

Henry glances at the mayor, watching her laugh as Mr. Locksley dips her and says something before setting her back on both feet. He smiles, returning his attention to the drink in his hand. He celebrates a moment in accomplishing his goals of learning to dance and giving the mayor a bit of happiness. Now, he sighs, looking toward the wall of girls, he needs to uphold his end of the deal. He spots a shy, blonde girl in the corner, and when her eyes catch his, he knows with whom he wants to share his next dance. If only she'll be as quick to say yes as the mayor…


End file.
